Mitochondria are intracellular organelles that convert food energy into cellular energy in the form of high-energy molecules for all cellular metabolic purposes. Mitochondria are encapsulated by two phospholipid (PL) membranes (“inner” and “outer” membranes) that are enriched in certain types of fatty acids, phospholipids and other lipids relative to most other cellular structures in the body. A major lipid component of mitochondrial membranes is cardiolipin (CL). CL can account for as much as 20% of the total lipids in mitochondria, and it is associated with several other PL and protein molecules that are critical in generating cellular energy. For example, CL is associated with cytochrome oxidase in the electron transport system located in the mitochondrial inner membrane. It is also associated with several other PL and protein molecules that are critical in generating cellular energy. CL damage is associated with many pathologies including oxidative stress (Iwase H. T. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 222(1), 83-89, 1996) and aging (Paradies G. F. M. et al., FEBS Lett. 406(1-2), 136-138, 1997). In Barth's syndrome, remodeling of cardiolipin has been suggested as the cause of the often fatal pathology (Paradies G. F. M. et al., FEBS Lett. 406(1-2), 136-138, 1997; Valianpour, F. et al., Journal of Lipid Res. 44, 560-566, 2003).
Electron transport is initiated when reducing equivalents (electrons) enter the system from Complex I (NADH dehydrogenase) and Complex II (succinate dehydrogenase). The enzymatic components of these complexes face the mitochondrial matrix that is enclosed by the inner mitochondrial membrane. As used herein, the term “face” is used to indicate that chemical constituents of a molecule extend toward a particular constituent of another molecule. Electron transfer continues from Complex I and Complex II to CoQ, Complex III, cytochrome C, and Complex IV along with the generation of high energy molecules such as ATP. The final transfer is to molecular oxygen with the formation of water. The inner membrane separates the matrix from the mitochondrial cytosol which is contained between the mitochondrial inner and outer membranes. The outer membrane is permeable to molecules with a molecular weight of less than 10,000 Da, but the inner membrane is permeable only to small lipid-soluble molecules and substances transferred by transport mechanisms.
There are some tissue-to-tissue and organ-to-organ differences in mitochondria. For example, cardiac mitochondria are unique from the mitochondria of other types of cells in that they possess a Complex I-associated NADH dehydrogenase that faces the mitochondrial cytosol. As a result, cardiac mitochondria are more sensitive to certain types of drugs that can damage mitochondria. Because of the tissue-to-tissue differences in the phospholipid composition of cell and mitochondrial membranes, the administration of nutritional supplements with phospholipid compositions matching the targeted organ, as taught herein, is beneficial in maintaining normal phospholipid balance.
In general, mitochondria are very sensitive to oxidative damage. More specifically, mitochondrial genes and the mitochondrial membranes are sensitive to cellular reactive oxygen species/reactive nitrogen species (ROS/RNS) that cause oxidative damage. In the case of membrane phospholipids, oxidation modifies their structure. This can affect lipid fluidity, permeability and membrane function. (Conklin, K. A., Nicolson, G. L., “Molecular Replacement In Cancer Therapy: Reversing Cancer Metabolic And Mitochondrial Dysfunction, Fatigue, And The Adverse Effects Of Cancer Therapy” Curr. Therapy Rev. 4: pp 66-76, (2008)).
Over 50 million people in the US suffer from chronic degenerative disorders. While it is not clear that mitochondrial defects cause these problems, it is clear that mitochondrial dysfunction occurs in chronic degenerative diseases because mitochondrial function is measurably disturbed. Even autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, Sjögrens syndrome, lupus and rheumatoid arthritis appear to exhibit a mitochondrial dysfunction.
Mitochondrial dysfunction is associated with a wide range of solid cancers, is proposed to be central to the aging process, and is found to be a common factor in the toxicity of a variety of physical and chemical agents. Symptoms of mitochondrial pathologies include muscle weakness or exercise intolerance, heart failure or rhythm disturbances, dementia, movement disorders, stroke-like episodes, deafness, blindness, droopy eyelids, limited mobility of the eyes, vomiting, and seizures.
In addition, abnormal mitochondria are involved in various diseases, including inherited diseases involving mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) changes. Mutation and inheritance can cause changes to mtDNA and nuclear DNA (nDNA).
Cardiolipin (CL) is a major component of mitochondrial lipids. Mammalian CL has four acyl chains, and consists of two molecules of phosphatidylglycerol (FIG. 1). Up to 90% of the fatty acids incorporated in mammalian cardiolipin consist of only linoleic acid (LA) which is an unsaturated omega-6 fatty acid with Holman nomenclature 18:2(n-6). LA is readily available in plant oils, especially in safflower, grapeseed and sunflower oils (FIG. 2).
The biosynthesis of CL occurs through several steps leading up to the combination of phosphatidylglycerol with cytidine diphosphate diacylglycerol (FIG. 3). A detailed description of the biosynthesis is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,700 to Leung, which is incorporated herein by reference, a portion of which states:                “CDP-diacylglycerol (CDP-DAG) is an important branch point intermediate just downstream of phosphatidic acid (PA) in the pathways for biosynthesis of glycerophosphate-based phospholipids (Kent, Anal. Rev. Biochem. 64: 315-343, 1995). In eukaryotic cells, PA, the precursor molecule for all glycerophospholipids, is converted either to CDP-DAG by CDP-DAG synthase (CDS) or to DAG by a phosphohydrolase. In mammalian cells, CDP-DAG is the precursor to phosphatidylinositol (PI), phosphatidylglycerol (PG), and cardiolipin (CL). Diacylglycerol is the precursor to triacylglycerol, phosphatidylethanolamine, and phosphatidylcholine in eukaryotic cells. Therefore, the partitioning of phosphatidic acid between CDP-diacylglycerol and diacylglycerol must be an important regulatory point in eukaryotic phospholipid metabolism (Shen et al., J. Biol. Chem. 271:789-795, 1996). In eukaryotic cells, CDP-diacylglycerol is required in the mitochondria for phosphatidylglycerol and cardiolipin synthesis and in the endoplasmic reticulum and possibly other organelles for the synthesis of phosphatidylinositol (PI). PI, in turn, is the precursor for the synthesis of a series of lipid second messengers, such as phosphatidylinositol-4,5-bisphosphate (PIP2), DAG and inositol-1,4,5-trisphosphate (IP3). Specifically, PIP2 is the substrate for phospholipase C that is activated in response to a wide variety of extracellular stimuli, leading to the generation of two lipid second messengers; namely, DAG for the activation of protein kinase C and IP3 for the release of Ca.sup.++ from internal stores (Dowhan, Anal. Rev. Biochem. 66: 199-232, 1997).”        
Remodeling of CL has been observed in the aging process, whereby the acyl chain LAs are replaced with the highly unsaturated fatty acids docosahexaenoic acid and arachidonic acid. In light thereof, as set forth herein, it is contemplated that lipid replacement therapy by providing PG with linoleic acid acyl groups can repair or reverse cardiolipin remodeling associated with aging and other pathologies.
Spirulina genus is a cyanobacteria group, commonly referred to as an alga. Spirulina as a food supplement has been common for possibly thousands of years. As a nutrient supplement, it is generally collected, dried or lyopholized, and powdered. Specific extraction methods for various components are discussed below. Spirulina naturally produces about 48% linoleic acid, and is also a significant source of PG (Bujard-E. U., Braco, U., Mauron, J., Mottu, F., Nabholz, A., Wuhrman, J. J., Clement, G., 3rd International Congress of Food Science and Technology, Washington 1970).
Spirulina as a whole food has been shown to have several pharmacological effects. (Torres-Duran, P. V., Ferreira-Hermosilo, A. F., Juarez-Oropeza, M. A. Lipids in Health and Disease 6:33, 2007). Methods for extracting phytopigments from Spirulina have been described (U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,339, Hills). Pigments were extracted using non-polar organic solvents, the pigments were absorbed onto a starch gel, the solvent removed, and the pigments re-extracted in alcohol.
Spirulina species were combined with omega fatty acids to provide a composition for treating or preventing inflammation and/or pain by topical administration (U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,855, Bockow). An extraction process for obtaining a high proportion of long-chain polyunsaturated fatty acids having from 20 to 22 carbon atoms, where the raw material is of plant origin, alginate, or carrageenan residues is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,133, Kohn, et al.)
Calcium salts were used to make phycocyanine water soluble as an extraction method, particularly in Spirulina species (U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,050, Rebeller, et al.). The pigment was extracted with an aqueous solution containing calcium at 0.02 to 0.2 grams per liter, at a temperature from 15 to 45° C. for 15 minutes to 1 hour. The process required two repetitions. A further organic extraction was required to obtain other phytopigments such as carotenoids and xanthophylls.
Microalgae, for instance, Spirulina species is also another source of PLs. Environmental factors affect the fatty acid composition of Spirulina (Funteu, F. et al., Plant Phys. and Bioch. 35(1), 63-71, 1997) and can be used to manipulate the yields of targeted fatty acids such as PG. In particular, alteration of the growth media with phosphate and manganese salts can affect PG yields. Further, different species contain different ratios of fatty acids, and high-yield species can be identified (Muhling, M. et al., Journal of Applied Phycology, vol 17:22, 137-146, 2005).
Some sources of PL contain toxins that can contaminate lipid extractions. For example, many cyanobacteria species can produce toxins as a natural defense mechanism. The cultures can also be contaminated with other species that produce microcystins which exhibit neurotoxicity, hepatotoxicity, dermatotoxicity and cytotoxicity). Microcystins are cyclic heptapeptides with variations in amino acids at seven positions. Species that are toxic that can contaminate cultured cyanobacteria include Microcystis, Anabaena, and Aphanizomenom genuses.
Biological concentrates or extracts that are claimed to improve mitochondrial function include marine oils from sharks, codfish, salmon, and other species; various vegetable oils; and lecithin. Fish oil extracts include desirable components such as omega-3 fatty acids. A fish oil supplement called Omacor® or Lovaza® contains 90% omega-3 fatty acids and is a pure, clinically proven and FDA-approved prescription drug (U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,267, Granata, et al.)
Safflower, sunflower, grape seed, and olive oil and others are claimed to have high linoleic acid contents that promote cardiac health and lower cholesterol levels. Linoleic acid and related cardiolipin precursors are described in US published patent application 2008/0318909 for treating cardiac related symptoms and diseases. U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,213, Barenholz, et al., describes directly injecting PC intravenously to reverse age-related changes in lipid composition of heart muscle cells.
Lecithin is an oil or powder extract of soy beans or egg yolks. Lecithin is sometimes used as a synonym for its major constituent phosphatidylcholine (PC). Other components of lecithin include the phospholipids phosphatidylinositol (PI), phosphatidylethanolamine (PE), phosphatidylglycerol (PG), phosphatidylserine (PS), and phosphatidic acid (PA). In addition, glycophospholipids are present as galactolipids, with one (monogalctosyl-) or two (digalactosyl-) diacylglycerol. Lecithin is comprised largely of PC. It has been known for over one hundred years and there are numerous patents regarding processing and modification of lecithin. As discussed below, while the compounds disclosed herein use a lecithin base they are subjected to a unique fractionation and recombination procedure to enrich specific and nonspecific lipid components and to generate new compositions of matter tailored to address specific health requirements of the individual being treated.
A prior known composition, marketed as NT Factor, and referred to herein as NT1, as set forth in Table 1, has previously been shown to improve mitochondrial health. The prior NT Factor has been available commercially with a proprietary blend of ingredients added as nutritional supplements including, but not limited to, magnesium oxide (6 mg), magnesium glycinate, (0.03 mg) chromium polynicotinate, (1.8 mg), potassium citrate (5 mg), alpha lipoic acid (10 mg), Bifidobacterium bifidum (5 mg), blackstrap molasses (3 mg), boron as calcium borogluconate, (0.03 mg), bromelain from pineapple, (2400 gelatin digestive units per gram, 100 mg), beet root fiber (5 mg), fructo-oligosaccharides from beet or cane sugar (250 mg), Lactobacillus acidophilus (3.57 mg of microencapsulated, providing 250 million active organisms), L-Arginine, as L-Arginine HCl (13 mg), odor modified garlic from Allium sativa bulb, minimum of 10,000 ppm allicin potential, 10 mg, PABA, para-aminobenzoic acid (50 mg), pantethine, (a coenzyme A precursor) (50 mg), rice bran extract (250 mg), Spirulina, Arthrospira platensis, microalgae (10 mg), sulfur, from OptiMSM (28.85 mg) or a lesser amount (11.15 mg) added to augment sulfate when magnesium sulfate is replaced with magnesium oxide, taurine (13 mg) and coenzyme Q10.
TABLE 1NT FACTOR (NT1) (Prior Art Formulation)Vitamin E (as d-alpha tocopherol succinate)20IUCalcium (as calcium carbonate, calcium pyruvate,160mgd-calcium phosphate)Phosphorus (as di-calcium phosphate)50mgMagnesium (as magnesium oxide)50mgAlpha-ketoglutaric Acid120mgL-carnitine-L-tartrate90mgL-tyrosine60mgPantethine (as coenzyme A precursor)50mgSulfur11.15mgNT Factor ®* (phosphoglycolipids from soy)1350mg*NT1 contains a proprietary composition designated NT Factor ® (a registered trade mark of Nutritional Therapeutics, Inc. Hauppauge, NY 11788) which comprises approximately 93% PC and lyso-PC of which around 24% is 18:2 linoleic acid
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,314, Barenholz et al., describes the use of egg PC delivered parentally to produce a change in the lipid composition of heart muscles as indicated by a drop in serum CPK level, an increase in longevity and an improved fertility.
Lipid replacement therapy, also referred to as molecular replacement therapy, using NT1 has been shown to be an effective nutritional support for various health deficiencies. One example is in the use for cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. A review of research shows that NT1, combined with antioxidants and other nutrients, repairs damage caused by oxidative stress. By replacing damaged lipid molecules in cell membranes and membranes of mitochondria, the energy generating component in cells is improved, and both acute and chronic adverse effects of chemotherapy have been reduced in a majority of chemotherapy patients who followed a regimen of NT Factor plus antioxidants and other nutrients. (Nicolson G L, Conklin K A, Reversing mitochondrial dysfunction, fatigue and the adverse effects of chemotherapy of metastatic disease by molecular replacement therapy, Clinical & Experimental Metastasis 2007 Dec. 5).
Phospholipids have been extracted from marine oils (US Published Application 20090028989). The lipid fraction was dissolved in a non-polar solvent, where phospholipids formed large micelles that were separated from other lipids and non-polar toxins by microfiltration. An aqueous multi-step process was also used to extract phospholipids from egg yolks (U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,926, Merkle et al.).
While lecithin and lecithin fractions or extracts are beneficial for lipid replacement therapy for somatic cells, they are not formulated to contain the specific ratios of phospholipid species that are found in mitochondrial membranes in different organs. However, because of their phylogenetic similarities to mitochondria, many bacteria species such as Spirulina contain appreciable concentrations of PG as found in heart tissues. Growth factors, conditions and selection of species each influence the distribution of fatty acids in the culture. U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,522, Putten, of al., describes enrichment of gamma-linolenic acids from a ciliate culture by adding suitable precursors to the culture medium. U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,714, Hirabayashi, et al., describes a culture apparatus for algae that produce high levels of highly unsaturated fatty acids, photosynthetic pigments, and/or polysaccharides. Growing conditions for Colpidium genus, a protozoan, were optimized to maximize gamma-linolenic acid yields (U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,345, Kiy, et al.) Spirulina (S. platensis) can be made to produce a GLA content of the extractable oil between 12 and 26% (Mahajan G., Kennet, M.,1995; Appl. Microbial. Biotechnol., 43, 466-9; Nichols, B. W., Wood, B. J. B., 1968; Lipids, 3, 46-50).
Different methods for enhancing the growth of cultured microorganisms appear in the patent literature. As an example, a method of increasing growth in cultured microorganisms by controlling turbulence has been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,056, Huntley, et al.)
There are several transgenic methods of increasing protein and fatty acid expression in plants (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,183, Knutzon, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,700, Leung). US Published Application 20100166838 describes the use of PG, which is a precursor for cardiolipin, as improving mitochondrial function and energy production. PG has also been mentioned as a factor for increasing the solubility of water-insoluble drugs (U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,593, Dec. 13, 2005, Henriksen et al.) Lysophosphatidic acids are used in compositions that inhibit apoptosis in (U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,532, Bathurst et al.)